Activated PFL contains a glycyl radical which undergoes H exchange with solvent Cys 419 Ser mutation abolishes H exchange and catalytic activity. Cys 418 Ser mutation has no effect on H exchange, but Cys 418 is required for catalysis. Cys 418 is shown to be involved in radical transfer to acetyl phosphinate, a mechanism based inhibitor.